Kylara Faore
Appearance From a distance, Kylara looks like a Red-panda, except for her large purple scaled wings on her back and a pair of ‘tail-wings’ that come out from the sides of her tail about two thirds of the way down. Due to her draconic heritage, her tail is also about the same length as her body, 5'2". Scales, starting from the base of her tail and wings, run along her arms and legs, protecting her shins and forearms from the full brunt of a blow when she blocks a hit, covering her hands and paws, leaving her with small, sharp, draconic claws that she rarely uses. Unlike most draconic hybrids, she does not have much in the way of ventral scales and only has a few markings instead, her purple scales make an x across her midriff, stopping at a circle of scales like ›¤‹ with the two arrows pointing towards it. The one half of each arrow travels behind her shoulders, curving around and joining at the front of her neck while the other half of each arrow follows her hips and joins together at the base of her tail. The last traces of the scales are the ones that cover her two small horns and spread down to cup the outer edges of her eyes, ending at points on her cheeks. Her golden eyes have slit pupils much like a cat, but unlike a cat, she cannot see in darkness all that well. As for her fur, it coats her entire body in a fluffy reddish orange layer, broken only by her scales and her wings that take up a lot of her back, folding up when not in use like a thin purple shell. Her arms and legs have darker fur, fading to black and giving a better contrast to her purple scales. Her ventral fur is much the same as that on her arms, keeping a little of its colour and becoming a very dark red with bright purple markings that accent her body. Once per day when she is prepared to defend herself, or when she would normally suffer fire damage she can for an hour gain a bonus to her defence and heat resistance as if scales covered her entire body, at these times overlaid across her body lies a network of glowing translucent scales as if someone was using an illusion spell, but the scales can cut through fire and have a natural armour equivalent to a light chain mail shirt. Backstory Kylara grew up on a small farm with her parents and her four siblings near *strangely enough the text seems to be faded beyond recognition wherever the location of their home is mentioned*. They were able to sustain themselves off of the chickens they raised and the crops they produced every year, supplemented with the occasional animal or string of fish that her sister Avalyn would bring home from her hunts. Most of the time the farm was looked after by her older sister Zanae and her mother Nixis, with everyone else lending a hand during harvests and plantings so that the work would be done in a reasonable time. For Kylara, having so much free time was a necessity to be able to learn to control the power that she was born with thanks to her father’s draconic blood. For as long as she could remember magic was a part of her life as long as her father was around and not on one of his trips, and her reaction to the awakening of her magic was fairly quiet and mundane compared to most sorceress’. Instead of setting fire to her house by accident or pushing everything away from her in a fit of rage, her first act of magic was the (finally) successful use of mage hand to steal “cookies” from the cookie jar on top of the cupboards when she was seven. It took four and a half months for her mother to find out that it was not her eldest who was always stealing treats but Kylara with the aid of magic, and at the time her husband was out on a job and wouldn’t be back for a week or so. Needless to say it took a long time before her father could leave on another job because Kylara was trained enough to develop her magic on her own without her father being there to act as fire suppression. With the love of magic and knowledge instilled in her at a young age she studied whenever she had free time, either trying to hone her skills, develop new ones, or reading up on magic in any book she could find. Most of the spells she developed were spells that could help around her home, such as light, levitate, mending, message, dancing lights, and sleep spells. But when her father was home she was also working on spells that could be used to do harm or defend herself if the occasion rose, including the spell scorching ray because her father primarily focused her on learning attack spells of the fire element. Then when she was fifteen, her father left on a peculiar job where he was specifically asked for but was not told any of the details before departing, save that it was a matter of life and death. Jobs like this one were not that rare, some people believed that it was better to tell you the details in person for security reasons, others believe that if they told the adventurers about the job before they have committed to it the job would never be accomplished. He had completed quite a few of these missions over his lifetime, but on this one he never returned. Normally they would get letters periodically delivered by couriers or by her father’s friends who were heading into their area. But on this job they never received any news, about his whereabouts or how he was doing. After nearly two years of nothing, on her 17th birthday Kylara received a package, it was dropped off at the local courier when he was out on a delivery run, so the sender was unknown, but the package was marked with her full name so it must have been sent by one of her father’s friends. The package was a book, a medium sized worn brown leather bound notebook. This same notebook she had seen thousands of times when she was younger. The notebook belonged to her father and it contained all of his notes on magic, every observation, every rumor, every monster that was magical in nature he ever came across, all written in draconic on these scant few pages. A month after that and she was saying goodbye to her family, promising to write whenever she could and heading out to the last location written in the book, the city of Earnwold where her father was heading to learn more about what the job was that he was sent to complete, and to find the next clue her father left behind. Undoubtedly the book in almost anyone else’s hand would be almost useless to actually finding her father or his objective, they would need to be able to read draconic like she could, which would be a major set back. But more importantly, they would have to recognise that the book had been tampered with, pages had been removed and the book sealed back together. Likely her father, or someone else, had hidden the missing pages, potentially creating a trail to her father’s current location, and if she wanted to find him she would have to find these clues to piece it all together. still a work in progress, more information to add, and i need to add in other areas Category:Magical Character Category:People